


Lance's First Snow Day

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, College AU, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuddling, Established Relationship, Lance's first time seeing snow, M/M, Playing in the Snow, klance, mentioned smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Lance and Keith are on Christmas break, and it snows pretty heavily overnight. Lance has never seen snow before, so obviously shenanigans ensue. And it's all Klance fluff.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Lance's First Snow Day

Keith slowly cracked open his eyes and stretched his sore limbs, then sank back into the warmth that was Lance and the blankets. He had stayed over at Lance's room the night before, since he was blessed with a single dorm. They had been celebrating being done with their first semester, one thing led to another and well.

You couldn't really blame him for wanting his boyfriend.

Keith was pillowing his head on Lance's chest with a ton of blankets surrounding them. Lance's breathing was slow and even, giving him a calm look. His hair was mused and his neck was littered with hickeys and bite marks that Keith was extremely proud of. Not like he hadn't escaped unscathed.

Keith glanced down at where their legs were tangled together, and noticed the shining outside the window. He looked for a few more seconds and recognized the snow covering the ground. Keith nuzzles into Lance's neck while staring out at the snow, being practically engulfed in Lance's scent. 

He began absentmindedly running his fingers up and down Lance's bare chest, and this was probably what finally woke him up.

Lance hummed and Keith felt the arm around his waist tighten. Lance's other arm came up and landed on Keith's hip. Keith brought his head up from where he had buried it in Lance's neck, after kissing one of the purple marks. He propped his chin on his hand and looked down at Lance. Lance tensed all his muscles up then released it, which Keith was able to feel since they were pressed together from head to toe. Lance opened his eyes and smiled sleepily up at Keith, then said in a sleepy, gruff voice, "G'morning gorgeous."

Keith flushed slightly and said, in a voice only slightly clearer than Lance's, "Good morning, love."

Lance sighed and stared fondly up at Keith then applied a little bit of pressure at the small of Keith's back where his hand had migrated. Keith got the hint and leaned down to kiss him deep and slow, bracing his weight on Lance's chest. Lance moved so his arms completely encircled Keith's waist and pulled him completely on top of him. Keith moved his hands to both press into Lance's shoulders, opening his mouth and allowing Lance's tongue in. Keith melted on top of Lance, who chuckled into Keith's mouth. 

Lance pulled away and massaged Keith's lower back, then kissed his nose. Keith flinched and glared, which made Lance laugh breathlessly. 

Keith rolled off Lance and tucked himself back away into his side, then quietly said, "Look out the window."

Lance lifted up slightly, but not enough to disturb Keith, then looked out the window with wide eyes. He breathed out, "It's snowing," breathlessly. Keith nodded and sat all the way up beside Lance, who followed. 

"Wanna go outside?" Keith asked as he turned to look at Lance.

Lance's eyes lit up, "Hell yeah I do!"

Keith laughed as Lance jumped out of bed and started rummaging through his drawers, while Keith laid back down on the pillows. Lance was only wearing his plaid pajama pants that hung low on his waist. When Lance turned around, Keith got a full view of Lance's chest all the way down to his v-line. Keith whistled low and appreciating as his gaze swept over him. Lance chuckled and padded over to where Keith was spread out. He leaned down and kissed him firmly, resting his weight on a hand next to Keith's waist. 

Lance pulled back from Keith, "C'mon. Get dressed so we can go be idiots in the snow."

Keith threw his head back and laughed, allowing Lance to pull him from the bed and into the bathroom.

* * *

Lance bounced on his toes, watching the numbers go down in the elevator. His eyes were ablaze with excitement, and he was barely containing his smile. Keith stared at him fondly, and gave into his urge to reach out to him. Keith moved closer to Lance and wrapped an arm around his waist. Lance glanced over and smiled at Keith, before bending his head slightly to gently kiss Keith on the lips. Lance pulled back but Keith followed, kissing him for just a few more seconds. 

Keith pulled back and stared at Lance, his mouth slightly open. Lance smirked, and Keith mumbled, "Shut up."

Lance chuckled then grabbed Keith's hand as the elevator door opened. Lance pulled Keith gently out and then out the entrance door. Lance sucked in a quick breath and looked around, his eyes slowly widening. Keith walked on and tugged on Lance's hand, who's feet seemed to move without him thinking.

Keith took them through the sidewalks and the small amount of students walking around, stopping at a grass clearing. Well, it wasn't really grass now.

Lance stopped at the edge, making Keith turn around and look questioningly at him. Lance smiled wildly, turned around so his back was to the snow, and slowly tilted back.

Keith laughed as Lance landed on his back in the snow, and immediately started making snow angels. 

"What are you doing?" Keith asked in between his fits of giggles. 

"This is always what people do in the movies! I had to see what all the hype was about!" Lance's eyes were glinting in amusement as he stared up at Keith.

Keith sighed then turned around, laying down so he and Lance were at a 90 degree angle, with his head right next to Lance's. Lance lifted up then rested his weight on his elbow and stared down at Keith, then whispered, "We should build a snowman."

Keith sighed fondly, then whispered back, "I love you. So much."

Lance looked taken aback for a second, and Keith realized what he had just said. For the first time. 

Keith was two seconds from a major freak out when Lance leaned down and kissed him solidly on the lips, which was a tad bit awkward given their angle. He pulled back and whispered in the minuscule space between them, "I love you, too. So much."

Keith let out a relieved sigh mixed with a laugh, then mumbled, "Let's go build that snowman."

* * *

Keith and Lance stood in front of their snowman, which was small, but they were proud of it. Lance had taken small rocks to form a face and sticks for arms, but...

"It's missing something," Lance said as he tilted his head. Keith hummed in agreement.

Lance breathed out a soft, "Oh!" then reached out for Keith's beanie. Lance laughed and then ran his fingers through Keith's hair, "You have such bad hat hair."

Keith swatted him away with a smile, then watched as Lance put the hat on the snowman's head. He also unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and also put it on the snowman. He stepped back to stand beside Keith, who reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone while Lance wrapped his arm around Keith, rubbing Keith's upper arm. Keith took a few pictures of the snowman, then leaned into Lance's side. Lance kissed the side of his head then rested his chin on Keith's hair. 

Keith started shivering and Lance was also starting to feel the chill. Lance grabbed the hat and scarf off the snowman then placed them both on Keith. He kissed his forehead, then grabbed his hand and said, "Let's head inside. Snow is great but it's damn cold."

Keith laughed and walked along beside Lance, heading back to Lance's dorm. Lance opened the door for Keith, who loosened his scarf upon entering. 

They made it back up to the dorm and saw that it was almost noon. They both started shedding their outer layers, dropping them by the door. Keith stretched his arms above his head once he was done, revealing a strip of skin above the waistband of his sweatpants. Lance moved over and smoothed his hand over the area, causing Keith to shiver and drop his arms around Lance's neck. Lance moved his hands around to the small of Keith's back and pulled him in close, kissing him slow and deep as he did so. Keith melted against him, arching into Lance's chest. Lance used his hold on Keith's back to keep him there, using his tongue to ease Keith's mouth opened. Keith kissed him for a few more seconds before pulling away, albeit he seemed reluctant. 

Keith bit his lip as he stared into Lance's eyes, then mumbled, "I'm still a little cold, and as much as I love you, you're cold, too. Hot shower?"

Lance swooped back in and kissed him soundly on the lips, then pulled back with a devious smirk and a glint in his eyes. Keith swallowed thickly and allowed Lance to lead him back to the bathroom, his hand never leaving Keith's hip.

* * *

Keith got out two mugs and two hot chocolate mixes. He set them down on the counter beside where he was boiling water on the stove. He heard footsteps padding up behind him, and turned his head to see a smiling Lance. 

Lance sidled up behind Keith and buried his nose into Keith's neck, wrapping his arms around Keith's middle. Keith leaned back into Lance's chest and pulled the water off the stove, pouring it into the mugs. It was difficult to mix in the chocolate mix with Lance kissing the weak spot behind his ear, but Keith managed without burning himself or Lance. 

"Are you physically incapable of keeping your hands off me for one minute?" Keith questioned as he leaned his head back, exposing his neck to Lance.

Lance hummed against Keith's neck, and pulled away just long enough to say, "I can't help it. You look so good in my hoodie, and you know I have a weak spot for those shorts."

Keith chuckled and gently pushed on Lance's hands, which fell away from his waist easily. He and Lance each grabbed their mugs and headed to the bedroom, where they put their mugs down on the bedside table. Lance grabbed his laptop from his desk and climbed into bed, patting the spot next to him while looking at Keith. 

Keith ignored his hand and climbed right into Lance's lap, shifting around until he was settled. Lance brought his legs up so that he was caging Keith in, then coiled his arms around him. Keith sighed and sunk into Lance's warmth, tugging the blanket up over them. Lance quickly got "The Polar Express" playing on his laptop, which happened to be their shared favorite Christmas movie. 

Lance rubbed his hands up and down Keith's stomach as they watched the movie, Keith practically turning into a blob under Lance's ministrations. Lance's hands started moving away from his stomach, migrating down to his thighs, which Keith had moved so they were thrown over Lance's legs. Lance started kneading into them, making Keith close his eyes and take in a quick breath. Lance apparently didn't notice, because he continued while still keeping most of his attention on the movie. 

Keith was able to hold out for a few more minutes before he abruptly pushed away the laptop, then spun around to face Lance. Lance looked bewildered as he said, "Oh. Are we done watching the movie now?"

Keith smirked and straddled Lance's thighs, said a quick, "Yep," then surged forward and captured Lance's lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

So maybe Lance didn't have many snow days as a kid. But damn, Keith made the wait worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peoples! Happy holidays! I hope everyone is enjoying their break, and having a good time this winter. Take this fluffy Christmas fic as my gift to y'all. I'll be updating the new story I just posted soon, and I have two more stories that should come out in the next two weeks. As always, if you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to leave them in the comments. Bye peoples! (Also, this is dedicated to the person who wanted a fic of Keith and Lance messing around in the snow. Thanks for the suggestion!)


End file.
